


"I'll Love You Forever"

by imaginativefantasties



Series: Coma Series. [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coma, Crying, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	"I'll Love You Forever"

 

Luke, Ashton and Calum looked down at their best friend lying down, with his eyes closed on the hospital bed, his girlfriend on the next bed along. 

They each had tearful eyes as they looked at Michael and (Y/N) laying there; motionless. They couldn’t believe it. Their best friend, Micheal, their Michael was in a coma. A coma! It wasn’t fair. 

Neither (Y/N) or Michael had woken up yet. And it had been three years since the accident…

_Michael and (Y/N) giggled holding their hands tightly together as they danced like idiots outside of the chip shop. Luke, Ashton and Calum were inside, watching the two with fond smiles on their faces whilst waiting for their food._

_Michael loved her so much, more than anything, he had told his three best friends that tonight, he was going to propose to (Y/N) and then they could belong to each other forever._

_Ashton had chuckled at the two, saying how adorable they were, whilst Luke and Caum cuddled Micheal, congratulated him. Micheal was nervous though._

_"I’ll love you forever" (Y/N) suddenly says to Michael, as they were spinning into each other’s arms. Now standing there cuddled into each other’s arms._

_Micheal chuckled. “I’ll love you forever too”_

_Their lips met shortly, “Good” (Y/N) whispered against Michael lips. And then Michael lips met hers fully, moving perfectly against each other, the passion filling the air around the two._

_Well, that was until a car sped around the corner, followed by loud screeching of tires and police sirens. Michael and (Y/N) didn’t pull away. They were too focused on the one they loved the most._

_The car speeding in front of the police cars crashed into a bench not too far away from the couple, and then the car raced at Michael and (Y/N)  and it was too late fr them to run out of the way._

_They laid on the floor, a blood pool around them, and their hands intertwined…_

 

The three boys blamed themselves, they were not watching when the car sped towards their best friend and his girlfriend, they were collecting their food. The food that hadn’t been eaten in the end. Unless you count by the birds as Calum dropped the chips on the floor and ran to his best friend. 

Michael’s parents were standing next to Michael’s head, tears pooling from their eyes. Michael’s dad held onto Michael’s limp hand whilst his mother stroked through his hair. 

And (Y/N) ‘s  parents were next to her bed. Sobbing as well. 

"Are you all ready?" The doctors positioned at the machines keeping the two alive asked. 

"Yes" Both mothers sobbed, kissing their child’s head for the last time. Whilst both fathers copied afterwards. "Go on boys" (Y/N)’s mother said, gripping onto her husband. 

Calum stepped forward first. “Mikey” He squeaked, putting his finger tips on Michael’s cheek, moving them slightly against the skin. “I’ll miss you so much” He whispered, kissing Michael’s forehead. Calum then said the same to (Y/N) kissing her forehead as well. 

Ashton stepped forward next, he said his good byes to both Mike and (Y/N). Not crying yet, he stepped back, and quickly rushed to Calum, trying to calm his sobbing. 

Luke stepped forward, whimpering, he kissed (Y/N)’s cheek. “I love you” He whispers into her ear, in hopes that maybe she will hear. Of course she couldn’t. The doctors said, that (Y/N) and Michael were only breathing still because of the machines. 

Luke then stepped to Michael, kissing his forehead. “I love you man, I wish we had gotten to be best friends sooner, instead of hating each other for silly reasons, I’ll miss you Mikey” Luke whimpered walking to Calum who was still sobbing into Ashton’s chest. He could see tears slipping from Ashton’s eyes, but he knew he was trying to keep it together. 

"Come on boys" Luke said, putting his arms around the both of them, walking out the room, leaving Micheal’s and (Y/N)’s parents. 

Ashton, Luke and Calum didn’t hear much once they left the room, but they did hear the long machine beep, signaling that two of their best friends were gone forever. 

, Ashton and Calum looked down at their best friend lying down, with his eyes closed on the hospital bed, his girlfriend on the next bed along. 

They each had tearful eyes as they looked at Michael and (Y/N) laying there; motionless. They couldn't believe it. Their best friend, Micheal, their Michael was in a coma. A coma! It wasn't fair. 

Neither (Y/N) or Michael had woken up yet. And it had been three years since the accident...

_Michael and (Y/N) giggled holding their hands tightly together as they danced like idiots outside of the chip shop. Luke, Ashton and Calum were inside, watching the two with fond smiles on their faces whilst waiting for their food._

_Michael loved her so much, more than anything, he had told his three best friends that tonight, he was going to propose to (Y/N) and then they could belong to each other forever._

_Ashton had chuckled at the two, saying how adorable they were, whilst Luke and Caum cuddled Micheal, congratulated him. Micheal was nervous though._

_"I'll love you forever" (Y/N) suddenly says to Michael, as they were spinning into each other's arms. Now standing there cuddled into each other's arms._

_Micheal chuckled. "I'll love you forever too"_

_Their lips met shortly, "Good" (Y/N) whispered against Michael lips. And then Michael lips met hers fully, moving perfectly against each other, the passion filling the air around the two._

_Well, that was until a car sped around the corner, followed by loud screeching of tires and police sirens. Michael and (Y/N) didn't pull away. They were too focused on the one they loved the most._

_The car speeding in front of the police cars crashed into a bench not too far away from the couple, and then the car raced at Michael and (Y/N)  and it was too late fr them to run out of the way._

_They laid on the floor, a blood pool around them, and their hands intertwined..._

 

 

The three boys blamed themselves, they were not watching when the car sped towards their best friend and his girlfriend, they were collecting their food. The food that hadn't been eaten in the end. Unless you count by the birds as Calum dropped the chips on the floor and ran to his best friend. 

Michael's parents were standing next to Michael's head, tears pooling from their eyes. Michael's dad held onto Michael's limp hand whilst his mother stroked through his hair. 

And (Y/N) 's  parents were next to her bed. Sobbing as well. 

"Are you all ready?" The doctors positioned at the machines keeping the two alive asked. 

"Yes" Both mothers sobbed, kissing their child's head for the last time. Whilst both fathers copied afterwards. "Go on boys" (Y/N)'s mother said, gripping onto her husband. 

Calum stepped forward first. "Mikey" He squeaked, putting his finger tips on Michael's cheek, moving them slightly against the skin. "I'll miss you so much" He whispered, kissing Michael's forehead. Calum then said the same to (Y/N) kissing her forehead as well. 

Ashton stepped forward next, he said his good byes to both Mike and (Y/N). Not crying yet, he stepped back, and quickly rushed to Calum, trying to calm his sobbing. 

Luke stepped forward, whimpering, he kissed (Y/N)'s cheek. "I love you" He whispers into her ear, in hopes that maybe she will hear. Of course she couldn't. The doctors said, that (Y/N) and Michael were only breathing still because of the machines. 

Luke then stepped to Michael, kissing his forehead. "I love you man, I wish we had gotten to be best friends sooner, instead of hating each other for silly reasons, I'll miss you Mikey" Luke whimpered walking to Calum who was still sobbing into Ashton's chest. He could see tears slipping from Ashton's eyes, but he knew he was trying to keep it together. 

"Come on boys" Luke said, putting his arms around the both of them, walking out the room, leaving Micheal's and (Y/N)'s parents. 

Ashton, Luke and Calum didn't hear much once they left the room, but they did hear the long machine beep, signaling that two of their best friends were gone forever.  

Luke, Ashton and Calum looked down at their best friend lying down, with his eyes closed on the hospital bed, his girlfriend on the next bed along. 

They each had tearful eyes as they looked at Michael and (Y/N) laying there; motionless. They couldn't believe it. Their best friend, Micheal, their Michael was in a coma. A coma! It wasn't fair. 

Neither (Y/N) or Michael had woken up yet. And it had been three years since the accident...

_Michael and (Y/N) giggled holding their hands tightly together as they danced like idiots outside of the chip shop. Luke, Ashton and Calum were inside, watching the two with fond smiles on their faces whilst waiting for their food._

_Michael loved her so much, more than anything, he had told his three best friends that tonight, he was going to propose to (Y/N) and then they could belong to each other forever._

_Ashton had chuckled at the two, saying how adorable they were, whilst Luke and Caum cuddled Micheal, congratulated him. Micheal was nervous though._

_"I'll love you forever" (Y/N) suddenly says to Michael, as they were spinning into each other's arms. Now standing there cuddled into each other's arms._

_Micheal chuckled. "I'll love you forever too"_

_Their lips met shortly, "Good" (Y/N) whispered against Michael lips. And then Michael lips met hers fully, moving perfectly against each other, the passion filling the air around the two._

_Well, that was until a car sped around the corner, followed by loud screeching of tires and police sirens. Michael and (Y/N) didn't pull away. They were too focused on the one they loved the most._

_The car speeding in front of the police cars crashed into a bench not too far away from the couple, and then the car raced at Michael and (Y/N)  and it was too late fr them to run out of the way._

_They laid on the floor, a blood pool around them, and their hands intertwined..._

 

 

The three boys blamed themselves, they were not watching when the car sped towards their best friend and his girlfriend, they were collecting their food. The food that hadn't been eaten in the end. Unless you count by the birds as Calum dropped the chips on the floor and ran to his best friend. 

Michael's parents were standing next to Michael's head, tears pooling from their eyes. Michael's dad held onto Michael's limp hand whilst his mother stroked through his hair. 

And (Y/N) 's  parents were next to her bed. Sobbing as well. 

"Are you all ready?" The doctors positioned at the machines keeping the two alive asked. 

"Yes" Both mothers sobbed, kissing their child's head for the last time. Whilst both fathers copied afterwards. "Go on boys" (Y/N)'s mother said, gripping onto her husband. 

Calum stepped forward first. "Mikey" He squeaked, putting his finger tips on Michael's cheek, moving them slightly against the skin. "I'll miss you so much" He whispered, kissing Michael's forehead. Calum then said the same to (Y/N) kissing her forehead as well. 

Ashton stepped forward next, he said his good byes to both Mike and (Y/N). Not crying yet, he stepped back, and quickly rushed to Calum, trying to calm his sobbing. 

Luke stepped forward, whimpering, he kissed (Y/N)'s cheek. "I love you" He whispers into her ear, in hopes that maybe she will hear. Of course she couldn't. The doctors said, that (Y/N) and Michael were only breathing still because of the machines. 

Luke then stepped to Michael, kissing his forehead. "I love you man, I wish we had gotten to be best friends sooner, instead of hating each other for silly reasons, I'll miss you Mikey" Luke whimpered walking to Calum who was still sobbing into Ashton's chest. He could see tears slipping from Ashton's eyes, but he knew he was trying to keep it together. 

"Come on boys" Luke said, putting his arms around the both of them, walking out the room, leaving Micheal's and (Y/N)'s parents. 

Ashton, Luke and Calum didn't hear much once they left the room, but they did hear the long machine beep, signaling that two of their best friends were gone forever.  


End file.
